Date at the Museum
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Sequel to Research Paper. Zelda and Link go on a somewhat date to an art exhibit on the Legends of Hyrule.


**V.E.: I know, I KNOW. It's been far too long since I've written and I know many of you guys were calling for a sequel. I had an immediate idea of what I wanted to continue with Research Project, but unfortunately laziness and other stories had called me to other pursuits. **

**And now that I am somewhat exhausted and blocked in another story, I finally write this. Please hold on til the end.**

* * *

_It's just a day out at the museum and lunch. It's not a date, it's not a date._

At least that's what Zelda kept telling herself.

Currently in her room, it was if her closet had exploded the way all her clothes were all over the room, especially the bed. Dresses, cute blouses were hung with accessories as if deciding what would go best with what. Her dresser was the only place untouched.

To anyone who knew Zelda, it would have been weird to see this much fuss. Despite the fashionable clothes she had, Zelda was a tomboy and was more inclined to sport jeans and a T shirt than the latest trends.

However, this was a special occasion.

She stood in front of the mirror, comparing a pretty pink blouse and a dark purple dress.

_Which would work better?_

* * *

It all started two days ago. Zelda was right at her locker, packing up her stuff in preparation for the Friday that was tomorrow. She selected the textbooks for the classes which she had tests in and left the homework she had finished in study hall. This was no different than the toehr students at their lockers around her.

"Hey Zel!"

Zelda turned in the direction of the voice and had a slight pink blush. Link was right there and coming over with his slightly crooked grin. Ever since the research project, the two's relationship had gotten along better. Zelda could remember how pleased and nervous she was when she saw Link in the crowd at her harp recital. Hanging out with him afterwards was the best thing she could have asked for.

That didn't mean her crush on her best friend was under control, in fact it seems like it had gotten worse. There were times Zelda had an urge to lean closer, close the gap between them, and kiss him. But she always caught herself before that could happen.

Right now, they were just friends. She had to keep reminding herself that. It's what kept her voice calm as she answered.

"Hey Link. What's up?"

Link mussed with his hair a little, almost as if he was nervous, as he asked a question.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

Zelda felt her blush gain a slightly darker pink, but her tone was calm as ever.

"Yeah, why?"

Link held up two tickets of sorts, his grin still on his face.

"There's this exhibit at the Nayru Art Museum."

Zelda felt her eyebrow raise.

"Did you lose a bet or something? I know you, museums aren't your thing."

Link laughed.

"No I didn't lose a bet Miss Library, Rauru gave them to me. He said it was a prize for my project since it was the best in the class. He thought I would find it interesting since my topic was the Hero of Time."

Zelda felt intrigued.

"The exhibit is about the Hero of Time?"

"The Hero of Time, the princess, the sages, you name it the exhibit has it. It's all artwork about the legends done by both the old artists and contemporary artists. Now don't tell me you're not interested?"

Zelda bit her lip a little, Link had hit upon her vice. She loved learning and art, though she wasn't the best of artists herself. And the Hero of Time was one of her favorite things to learn about.

She stopped biting her lip to smile.

"Alright. So this Saturday?"

Link nodded, his winning smile showing.

"Saturday. See you tomorrow!"

With that, Link walked away his backpack slung over his shoulders as he walked toward the doors.

* * *

Zelda felt herself groan as she threw the blouse and dress on the bed.

_This is hopeless. Am I obsessing over this too much?_

She was about to throw herself on the bed with her clothing rejects as she noticed something white peek out from the closet. She hurried over as she inspected it in front of the mirror.

It was a white dress with a cutout of the Hyrule Eagle at the top. She stripped out of her pajamas before she knew it and slid it on. The fabric was comfortable, the sleeves were loose and came up to her elbows.. She immediately picked out a flowing light pink skirt that went with it perfectly.

The white flats from her closet fit like Cindy's glass slippers. White pearl golden dangles for earrings, a golden beads bracelet, a golden oval locket for a necklace. Her purse with the big ribbon and big pearl beads for the handle.

As for the makeup, she stuck with natural colors and didn't go for too much. However, her floral lotion and jasmine perfume went on.

She inspected herself through the mirror, determined to not to miss any flaws. She smiled as she struck a slightly silly pose.

_Perfect._

She walked quickly out of the room and bounded down the steps, going into the kitchen and was greeted with a relatively normal scene.

Her father was reading the newspaper like always(he didn't like reading stuff online, he always preferred a hard copy of something) and had yet to notice her dressed up. Zelda knew he had spent the entire night grading his Hyrule History students' papers and therefore was not fully awake.

Impa's expression, on the other hand, lit up as if understanding something as she was fixing Zelda's father's breakfast, an omelet. Impa had been a permanent fixture in the Harkinian household since before Zelda's mother died. Both maid, cook, and nanny; Zelda wasn't sure how things would manage without her. It was certainly helpful to have her when it came to things she couldn't necessarily discuss with her dad.

Zelda went and kissed her dad, who took the kiss without looking from the current events section.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Sweetie."

Zelda went over to Impa and spun around.

"Well, what do you think?"

Impa's smile stated her approval before she even said it.

"Beautiful. So where are you going in those nice clothes?"

"The Nayru Art Museum."

Impa's face became stern, disapproving.

'The museum? Couldn't Link have picked a more romantic first date?"

That caused her father to look up from the newspaper.

"Date?!"

Zelda sighed, though her face was flushed pink.

"It's not a date. It's just an art exhibit and lunch."

That calmed her father down, though it didn't stop him from noticing his daughter's appearance.

"Oh, good."

Impa looked as if she wanted to smack herself, but just settled with a sigh.

"And here I thought you two were finally doing something. Alright, have fun."

Zelda nodded as she headed for the door.

"I will."

Her father's voice was heard as she turned the knob.

"Impa, what do you mean by 'you two finally doing something'?"

Zelda felt herself chuckle as the front door close and her face lit up as she saw the slightly beat up car with Link in the driver's seat. She walked quickly as Link noticed her. She went around the car to get to the passenger's door, noticing how nice a day it was.

As the door slammed behind her, she turned to Link, taking in his appearance. It seemed as if he made an effort, his shaggy hair was noticeable more tamable and he wore his favorite dark green jacket with his black shirt and dark blue jeans. He even smelled nice(Zelda blushed as she realized it was cologne).

She just smiled as she faced her best friend, clicking in the seat belt.

"Ready?"

It took a moment for Link to snap back and he smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Link struck a pose, similar to the one the Hero in green was striking in the painting.

"Hey look, I'm the Hero of Time!"

Zelda laughed at Link's ridiculous action, but it didn't stop her noticing how similar her friend and the legendary figure looked.

They had gotten to the museum early so as to beat the crowds to the nearby parking lots. True to Link's word, the exhibit was full of art, both classic and modern, all about the legends. Portraits of the royal family, monster sculptures, even small dioramas of what the artists thought the temples of old would like.

And of course, there was the Hero of Time and, most often with him, the Princess. Most of those dresses Zelda had thought regal, but uncomfortable. I mean seriously, what was with all the pink? Then again, the hero was almost always in green.

Zelda let her eyes wander as Link's eyes went ahead of where they were. She caught a flash of red and stopped, but as quick as it was there was as quick as it disappeared.

Link stopped for a moment and noticed his friend's expression.

"Zel, what's wrong?"

Zelda gave a smile as she just shrugged it off.

"Nothing, I'm just seeing things.

Link smiled, as if drawing from a memory.

"Man, do you remember the time our parents brought us here for that ancient tapestry exhibit?"

Zelda's smile brightened and she almost laughed as she remembered.

"You mean when you _accidentally _tore the Royal Family Portrait which was the biggest part of the collection? The guide and my father looked like you had committed blasphemy against the goddesses!"

Link's look was reproving.

"Hey, if it weren't for my _accident_, as you put it, the museum wouldn't have found the thing was a fake."

"You're just lucky it was, so they didn't sue."

Link chuckled.

"Come on, that's nothing compared to Aryll's class trip to the petting zoo and she got almost attacked by the seagulls."

Zelda chuckled.

"What about our class trip to the petting zoo when that goat got loose and you wrestled it back into its pen? Mr. Shad looked so shocked!"

Link shrugged.

"It was okay, but I preferred the horses part of the zoo."

Zelda smiled, remembering the horses.

"Me too. It's a pity I never learned how to ride. Sometimes I envy Maron and her horse farm."

"Which she complains about?"

The two friends shared a hearty laugh as they came to one of the last things of the exhibit, but the two immediately blushed at what they saw.

It was the Hero of Time with Princess again, but what made them so conscious was the fact they were kissing. Even though a good portion of people believed the two to be romantically involved, it wasn't often portrayed in art.

It seemed like a seen taken out of Romeo and Juliet the way it was pulled off. The Hero in his traditional green outfit and hat with brown boots and belts, along with a red cape. The Princess without her crown, in her nightgown, her hair even. The two kissing, embracing each other as if they were the only two people in the world which in the painting they were.

For a moment, the two just stood there in silence. Zelda was definitely embarrassed, since the two subject looked so much like the two friends that were currently looking at the painting.

Then finally, the two were brought out of the awkward silence with a noise.

"ACHOO!"

The two teens looked around for the source of said sneeze, but with no luck . They finally just looked at each other and shrugged.

Then Link spoke.

"So, do you want to get lunch at the café?"

Zelda thought for a moment before answering.

"Sure it's right next to this fountain and my feet are just asking me rightnow to sit down.

Link smiled and laughed before moving, grabbing her hand as he did.

"Alright, let's go!"

Zelda let herself be pulled along with him, blushing as she realized her hand was in his. A small smile crept its way onto her face.

_Maybe…maybe…this is a bit of a date._

* * *

Rauru sighed as he got a good view of Zelda and Link who were sitting at the café.

"That was close earlier."

Saria Kokiri, student body president and one of Rauru's best students(even though she was a bit on the small side), nodded.

"Yeah, Nabooru try to muffle your sneeze more."

Nabooru, gym teacher and part time dance instructor, sniffled.

"Hey, it's my allergy season. I warned you guys earlier. Do we really have to follow them anyway? I mean, this pretty stalker-ish, you know? Watching two teens where ever they go.."

Ruto, swimming instructor, nodded as she gave an irritated glance.

"Yeah and who decided that the museum was good place for a date?"

Rauru shot the Zora an even more irritated look.

"I did and Darunia agreed with me."

Ruto rolled her eyes at the old man.

"The only reason he said that is because he knew he wouldn't be here because of wrestling practice."

A calm voice rang out.

"Enough."

The Four Sages/Stalkers looked at the owner of that voice. Impa was there looking at the group and sighed.

"While I don't agree this is a good date place(to which Ruto shot a triumphant look at Rauru which he ignored) it's still good thing that they're hanging out together."

Nabooru's face seemed mixed with doubt as she spoke what she thought.

"I don't know, this feels dirty. I mean, it feels like we're tricking them into falling for each other."

Rauru's eyes shot up in surprise and relaxed as he explained.

"Nabooru, we are not forcing them to like each other. Those feelings are already there. We're just giving them a little push."

Ruto raised her hand, just to be contrary.

"It's like we're meddling mothers."

Impa smiled as she chuckled, looking at Zelda and Link laugh together at the table.

"Maybe, but it's true those feelings are already there. They just need to be made aware of it."

* * *

**V.E.: Oh oneshot that was better in my head. The picture I took from deviantart.**

**Please review.**


End file.
